Would you be my boyfriend?
by YeoSyeo
Summary: Kisah anak-anak SMA yang bersekolah di asrama khusus laki-laki dan memiliki ketertarikan pada uke yang imut-imut./"would you be my boyfriend?"/CUPP../ Super Junior official pair. KangTeu, HanCHul, HaeHyuk, Yewook, SiBum, KyuMin, BONUS Zhoury. CHap1 -KangTeuk- Chap2? LET'S VOTE!


Would You Be My Boyfriend?

RATE: T+

Cast: Super Junior member w/out Shindong

Super Junior Official pair

KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, YeWook, SiBum, KyuMin, dan BONUS Zhoury

Genre: Romance, Homor Garing Krenyezzz, Abal, Gaje, Sengklek, Semprul

Kata-kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD, disini para member aku bikin agak rada-rada *plakk

Chapter 1 of ? ^^

.

.

.

.

―KangTeuk―

Leeteuk POV

'Baiklah kalau lima menit lagi dia tidak datang, akan aku cincang dia saat aku kembali ke dorm.' namja manis itu kini sedang mem-poutkan bibi sexy/?nya karena seseorang yang telah ia tunggu sejak duapuluh menit lalu tidak keliatan batang hidungnya, mungkinkah ke-mancungan hidung sang namjachingunya hanya mencapai 2,5cm? Makanya tidak kelihatan. Entahlah, coba tanyakan pada rumput tetangga yang bergoyang (?)

"Annyeong chagi.." sapa seseorang. 'Aish! Kenapa dia baru datang sekarang? Dan panggilan apa itu? MENYEBALKAN!' gerutu sang Angel Without Wings –katanya sih- dalam hati.

"MWO?! Chagi? Kau sudah terlambat berapa meni― OMONA! Kanginnie, apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kenapa mukamu bonyok? Mangga di kulkas bulan lalu saja lebih baik dari mukamu" ucap Leeteuk yang sedang membayangkan mangga yang sebulan lalu ia beli dan belum sama sekali tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Aish! Bisa-bisanya kau disaat seperti ini malah membanding-bandingkanku dengan manggamu itu, eoh?"

"Habisnya aku tadi ketemu tukang mangga, mau beli tapi ga bawa duit -_-"

"Oh" Kangin Cuma mangut-mangut.

KRIK KRIK KRIK *hening*

"WOY! Bantuin dong.. kagak liat apa nih gue babak belur gini?" semprot KangIn di muka Leeteuk dengan semangat SEWOT-45

"Iya-iya" Leeteuk mem-poutkan bibir sexynya lagi, sambil menuntun KangIn ke bangku taman. 'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?' batin Leeteuk was-was.

DUK

Pantat Kangin mendarat mulus di kursi taman. Aku sungguh prihatin dengan keadaannya, pantas saja dia terlambat menemuiku. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sampai babak belur begitu? Ah~ aku harus membeli obat unt―

SREEETTT

"KYYAAAA!"

'DEG DEG DEG'

Leeteuk POV end

―kangin POV―

Dia menuntunku duduk di kursi taman sambil mem-poutkan bibir sexynya itu, astaga! Aku tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibirnya itu. Jujur, aku pernah sesekali mencium bibirnya saat dia masih dalam keadaan tidur. Hihihi

DUK

Pantatku mendarat mulus di kursi taman ini, dia masih diam tepat di depanku. Kurasa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak'an ku biarkan kesempatan ini melayang.

SREETTT

Ku tarik tangannya secara paksa, hingga dia jatuh di pangkuanku dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya posisi ini cukup emmm ya begitulah, setidaknya ini sangat menguntungkan bagiku khekhekhe.. kulihat wajahnya yang beberapa centi di depanku, ku rasa dia sangat kaget saat aku tiba-tiba menariknya. Matanya saja membulat lucu, omo! Aku semakin tidak tahan…

Ku dekatkan wajahku..

5 cm . . . . dia masih syok dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

4 cm . . . . dia berkedip sekali

3 cm. . . . dia menatapku bingung

2 cm . . . . aku menggerakan tanganku untuk menahan tengkuknya agar dia tidak kabur/?

1 cm . . . . dia mulai menutup mata, hatiku sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran saat melihatnya.

0,5 cm . . .

JDERRRR

"KYAYAAAAA"

―Author POV―

Leeteuk berdiri tegak(?) dan berteriak kaget karena bunyi petir yang menggelegar cetar membahana ulalala yeyeye lalala -_-. Di lain sisi kangin sedang mendengus sebal dan mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata sensor/? karena gagal mencium Leeteuk.

"Aish! DASAR PETIR KURANG ASEEEMMMM!" teriak kangin dengan wajah frustasi. Emang petir rasanya asam ya oppa? Aku belum pernah nyicip *plakkk

"eh? Emang kamu ud nyobain makan petir ya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'imut sekaliiii' teriak kangin –tentu saja di dalam hati-

"belum pernah sih, tapi hyung,.. hyung pasti ga pernah ngerasain 'makanan' ini. Kalau hyung sekali saja nyicip 'makanan' itu, aku yakin hyung pasti ketagihan deh!" ucap kangin yang beriringan dengan nongolnya mesum smrik yang dipinjamnya pada Kyuhun. (Kyu: nama gue KYUHYUN, bukan KYUHUN!; Author: ciyus? Miapah? Mi Kuhyun aja deh.. Kyu: NAMA GUE KYUHYUN!; *plakk authot: bilang aja lo mau narsis di ff KangTeuk. Durhaka lo nanti wuekkk :p *kabur. BACK TO STORY -_-)

"wah, emangnya makanan apa tuh Kanginnie?"

". . . ." kangin beranjak dari kursi, kemudian berhdapan dengan Leeteuk –lagi-. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Hyungnya itu, lalu di dorong perlahan sambil mendudukan Leeteuk ke kursi panjang tadi. Dihimpitnya badan Leeteuk dengan badan kekarnya dan senderan kursi taman. Sedangkan wajah Leeteuk sudah memerah malu. Di dekatnya wajah mereka berdua…

CUPP ..

Leeteuk merasakan benda lembut nan basah menyapu permukaan bibirnya. 'hangat' batinnya. Kangin menekan bagian belakang leher Leeteuk dengan perlahan, bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dilumat pelan bibir namja manis yang sudah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun ini. Bibirnya menjulur keluar dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mulut Hyungnya. Dengan sedang hati Leeteuk memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah Kangin. Lidah kangin menelusuri seluruh ruang di goa hangat itu. Kemudian keluar kembali, lalu mengulum bagian bawah bibir Leeteuk.

"eummhh" Leeteuk mendesah.

"Kamnnggn inmmhhh" Leeteuk memukul pelan dada bidang Kangin. Dengan tak rela Kangin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"hosh.. hosh" napas keduanya salling menderu tak teratur akibat ciuman beberapa menit itu.

"Park Jung Soo"

"Eh? Wae? Hosh.. kenapa hosh.. memanggilku dengan nama hosh.. asliku?" alis kiri Leeteuk terangkatd, sedangkan napasnya juga belum teratur.

"kau tidak menolak ciumanku kan barusan?" ucap Kangin sambil menatap dalam bola mata Leeteuk.

"itu.. um…" Leeteuk berusaha menghindari kontak mata mereka, itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Tidak usah dijawab, aku sudah tahu kok." Kangin tersenyum lembut sambil tetap menatap Leeteuk. Merasa wajahnya semakin memanas, Leeteuk mengambil jalan untuk menundukkan wajahnya saja. OMO! Dia sangat malu... Sejujurnya dia menyukai sensasi aneh saat berciuman dengan kangin barusan. Dan akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari 'makanan' yang kangin sebut. Oh ayolah otak dia tidak pendek kok/?

Kangin mengangkat dagu Leeteuk, dan tataapan merekapun bertemu kembali. Kangin tersenyum lebar saat melihat pipi Leeteuk yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah. Tatapan kangin berhenti pada bibir merah Leeteuk yang masih basah. Lampu jalan malam yang memberi efek erotis pada bibir Leeteukpun membuat Kangin ingin mencoba sekali lagi rasa bibir namja manis itu. Kangin mengelus lembut pipi Leeteuk 'halus, bahkan kurasa melebihi kulit yeoja halusnya'.

"Would you be my boyfriend, Park Jung Soo?" akhirnya.. akhirnya kata-kata yang ingin sekali diucap oleh kangin telah keluar dengan indahnya. Kangin menatap penuh harap pada Leeteuk.

"Umm.. Ak―aku, itu.. Aku―"

JDERRRR

SHAAASSSHHHHH

"― . . . ."

Kangin menautkan alisnya, hingga keduanya menyatu. Apa? Tadi Leeteuk mengatakan apa?

Sedangkan hujan deras telah menguyur mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti seperti itu eoh?"

"itu.. anu, tadi kamu bilang apa ya?" Kangin memasang cengiran kudanya yang dia pinjam pada Siwon -_-

"MWO?! Jadi kau tidak mendengarku eoh? Padahal aku sudah menanggu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu!" Leeteuk kesal lalu mendorong kangin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Maaf, tadi kan kamu tahu sendiri kalau petirnya bunyi kencang banget, terus yang kedengaran itu Cuma bunyi huja―"

"Yes, I do Kim Young Won" potong Leeteuk lalu berhamburan memeluk Kangin yang langsung dibalas olehnya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terbaik untuk seorang Kim Young Won.

"jeongmal Gomawo, chagii…" ucap Kangin

CUP

Lalu mengecup singkat bibir Leeteuk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau wajah namjachinguku bisa babak belur begini?"

"itu karena―"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Chingudeul ^^

Ayo selanjutnya mau pair siapa?

Official pair ya.. LET'S VOTE and don't forget to REVIEW!

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah review ~


End file.
